Many different types of packages or containers for the storage and display of caramel or candy-coated apples and the like are known. One such container includes a base having a number of semi-spherical recesses or wells into which apples may be placed with the sticks inserted in the apples protruding from the base. An end piece or cap with a series of cylindrical extensions for the receipt of the exposed ends of the apple sticks is placed above the base containing the apples and atop the apple sticks. The entire package is then overwrapped with a polyethylene sheet that is heat shrunk around the package. This type of container suffers from being labor intensive since the exposed ends of the apple sticks must be fit into the cylindrical extensions in the end piece and the assembled package must be wrapped. Another disadvantage of this type of package is that it is not recloseable, i.e., once the polyethylene wrap has been removed it cannot be resealed or easily reclosed, thus exposing the apples to the elements. Moreover, if this type of package is stacked in a display, the sticks and apples support the weight of successive layers of packages. In time, the sticks will thus tend to shift within the apples and loosen from the apples, thus reducing the shelf life of the apples.
Another type of known package includes a pair of hinged halves with each half including a semi-spherical recess such that when the halves are closed, they substantially enclose an apple. One half further includes an upwardly extending top portion having a substantially linear recess in which the apple stick is disposed. When closed around the apple, the two halves are held together by a large label that completely covers the recess receiving the stick and overlaps the top edge of the other half of the container. Such a package does not provide a seal along the edges of the package running perpendicular to the hinge, thus permitting a gap to form between the halves which exposes the contents to the elements and intrusions by insects and the like. Further, this type of package is not tamper evident. The package is also not resealable or recloseable once the seal has been broken. Moreover, a plurality of the packages are not easily stackable.
Another known type of package includes a base and pivotally mounted cover which forms a seal when closed and a button snap which permits the package to be opened and resealed. However, this particular package is not suitable for packaging caramel or candy-coated apples, and thus would not allow for easy insertion and orientation of the apples within the package or the stacking of packages containing the apples in a display. Nor are such packages tamper evident.
It would be desirable to provide a protective package for caramel or candy-coated apples which is tamper evident, resealable and which can be readily stacked in a display. It would be further desirable if such a package could allow for easy insertion and orientation of the apples within the package.